dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Empire
Sexooooooooo Cuuuuuuuu cheio de merda History Online Mira, with the help of the Time Breakers attacked and destroyed New Namek in Age 851 with the Spirit Bomb. Mira recruited members of the Paella Gang, the Red Pants Army, Bardock, the evil Namekians, remnants of the Galactic Frieza Army, Androids such as Android 8000 and Android 19000, and evil Majins in his faction to help him in his quest to steal Goku's DNA. When traveling back in time, Mira and the Time Breakers have created temporal distortions in the past (Time Rifts), thus allowing people who get sucked in to end up in the past. Future Trunks was forewarned of Mira's intentions to spread chaos throughout the timeline. Using a Time Machine, he and the Time Patrol he gathered, travel back in time to try and restore the timeline, fighting the Time Breakers in several Time Machine Quests on Earth and Namek. Mira had stolen the “Time Passport,” a device that made leaping through time possible. Due to Mira interferring with history everywhere he went, the resulting myriad of time paradoxes put a strain on the limited capacity of the entire universe. If these time paradoxes were to continue increasing, the universe, unable to withstand the capacity overload, will erupt into a massive explosion. Xenoverse In Age 850, Towa and Mira head through time, causing numerous issues to the timeline by empowering several villains in order to gather energy as a part of their goal to break the seal on the Demon Realm. This is the first time the Time Patrol encounter their presence. The first physical confrontation between them takes place on the Battle of Namek, where Towa and Mira confront the Future Warrior after he defeats the Ginyu Force. Mira and the warrior then do battle, with Mira being clearly superior. The Time Patrol encounter Towa and Mira several times, until finally during Age 774, the Future Warrior battles Mira for the final time and defeats him. With his body destroyed, Towa retreats, though she returns later in order to obtain Mira's core so she can bring him back. The Time Breakers return two years later, in Age 852, trying once again to cause distortion to history. Xenoverse 2 In Age 852, Towa has revived Mira and has new allies in the name of Masked Saiyan, Turles and Lord Slug who assist her in manipulating the events of time in order to gather the damaged energy that is required to break the seal on the Demon Realm. In the final act of the game, the Masked Saiyan who is in actuality a mind controlled Bardock gains back his free will and battles Mira in the Crack of Time. Towa having laid a trap, arrives at the Time Nest and steals Toki-toki's egg as the dormant energy within easily break the seal. Mira returns from the Crack of Time a changed man and turns on Towa by absorbing her and the egg. However in the end thanks to the efforts of the Future Warrior and Goku, Mira is destroyed once again and the egg is taken back into their possession. Heroes Dark Demon Realm Saga ;Dark Demon Realm Saga The Time Breakers, now under the name "Dark Demon Realm army", are confronted by the Time Patrol in the Demon Realm, the two going to war as part of the army's plans to gain enough energy to release the Demon Realm's seal. The battle begins with Mira sending the Masked Saiyan to fight, however after losing control of the warrior Mira snaps and goes on a rampage eventually transforming into his Super Mira form. Future Trunks and Chronoa confront Towa, who reveals that the entire point of the preceding battle was to gain more energy to contribute to Demon Realm's unsealing, she and her commanders then attack them, causing them to retreat to the Time Nest. Towa, then proceeds to resurrect her brother Dabura. The army then heads to Age 753 in an attempt to alter the battle between King Piccolo and Goku. After the Time Patrol arrive, disrupting their plans and incapacitating the army's commanders, Xeno Dabura emerges to aid his sister, and confronts Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks in battle. ;Assault on the Hell Gate Saga Travelling to the era of Dragon Ball GT, Darkness Towa forcefully merges Android 18 into Super 17 using her newly empowered magic, transforming him into a new more powerful form. Towa then watches as Gohan turns Super Saiyan 4 and the battle between the three Super Saiyan 4s and the powered up Super Android takes place. The Time Breakers combat the Time Patrol when they attack the Hell Gates. After Darkness Towa, Xeno Dabura and Super Mira are defeated at the Chaos Gate, Broly suddenly appears and blasts them away. ;Demon God Demigra Saga Demon God Demigra}} The high ranking Time Breaker members are all present as Towa prepares to talk with them, when suddenly Mechikabura appears, causing them all to quickly bow to him. Dark Empire Saga During the Demon God Towa Saga, Mechikabura has been revived, and so the Dark Makai army becomes the Dark Empire. Mechikabura however is old and Towa suggests they use the Dark Dragon Balls to restore his youth however the balls scatter across time and space and merged with different warriors. They head out to recover each of the Dark Dragon Balls whilst the Time Patrol continue to stand in their way. Known Members ;Sub-factions *Frieza's Army remnants **Combatants **Guard troops *Red Pants Army **General Bon *Dark Namekians **Naraka **Gamelan **Bongo **Mr. Poko Poko *Captain Bacterian and his pirates **Pirate Robots *Some Paella Gang members *Time Breaker Bio-Androids (went defunct) **Cell-X *Machine Mutants **Super 17 *Mind Controlled entities (went defunct) **Gohan **Combatants **Cui **Dodoria **Zarbon **Recoome **Namekian Frog (Ginyu's body) **Ginyu (Frog body) ;Fusions *Damira (Dabura + Mira; EX-Fusion)Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Trencadors del Temps es:Destructores de la Historia Category:Factions Category:Time Breakers